The Untold Story
by BookwyrmGirl2009
Summary: Tommy's sister, Amber, joins Angel Grove High. She becomes close to them all but what happens when Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa see potentional in her and want her for themselves to replace the loss of the Green Ranger? FINISHED! 1 of 2
1. Introduction: Part I

Author's Note: This is my second shot at writing this story. Some of you may remember that I sorta wrote a Power Rangers: Mighty Morphin' story awhile back but I took it down because it wasn't fairing so well in my eyes. I didn't care for the storyline and the way it was going pretty much, also a bunch of OOC quality that I did not appreciate. I hope this story makes up for that mistake and I hope you all enjoy it. It took an hour to do.

Power Rangers and it's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver, This Story (C) Me

Enjoy and Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Angel Grove, parents were taking their kids to the park to have a family picnic and have fun while others had romantic ideas in mind, and meanwhile there was more at the Juice Bar, where our Rangers were, all except for one.

Kimberly walked up, looking down at Adam and Billy who were talking and laughing, "Hey guys, have you seen Tommy?" asked her soft voice, having cared for Tommy since she could remember, it was all the way back when he first came to Angel Grove High and she had no idea who he was or where he was from but meeting him for the very first time and seeing his face gave her butterflies in her stomach. A lot of them.

Billy looked up, "He said he had something to do at the school," "No idea what though, he would tell us," continued Adam, "He was very secretive," Billy said which caused Kimberly to have a curious and wondering look on her face, "I'm sure he's fine, come on, sit with us," Adam said, "No, I think, I'm going to go," Kimberly said, holding her hands, before picking up her backpack putting it around her shoulder, walking out.

Adam and Billy looked at each other with wondering faces, "What's eating her?" asked Adam looking to where Kimberly went and Billy shook his head, "Unsure," he looked as well before they both looked at each other, worried. It was unlike Kimberly to just leave like that, really unlike her, she would usually tell you instead of leaving off in a hurry.

Kimberly was walking down the sidewalk, her backpack on one arm, looking down, thinking that Tommy had forgotten all about their plans for that evening, he had always been so busy for the passed few weeks, at first Kimberly thought it was nothing to worry about but since it was going on longer than she had hoped, she was wondering if he had another. It was tearing her up inside, '_I have to talk to Tommy about it or else, it's just going to continue to eat me up inside,'_ she thought to herself, before hearing a familiar laugh that was hearty and looked up, seeing Tommy with a female who had neck length brunette hair, very happy features and blue eyes that glittered in the sun when it was beamed upon who had a purple backpack and black jeans with a dark purple shirt.

"Well, you are all set in the school. You start tomorrow, but don't be late," Tommy said, rubbing his hands together like he normally would, "I won't, Tommy and thank you for all your help," said the brunette, wrapping her arm around his neck, hugging him, "Everything's going to be okay," Tommy wrapped his arms around her in a family-matter type of hug which Kimberly noticed and felt so stupid for thinking that Tommy, of all people, would hurt her but stayed back in the bushes.

The girl closed her eyes, holding tight onto Tommy, "As long as I'm with you, I feel safe, a lot safer than I've ever been," she whispered and he held her tighter close to his male form, "I know," Tommy stated, "I know." He let go of her as she smiled, "See you tomorrow?" "You know what, let me introduce you to some friends of mine first," Tommy said, gesturing with his hand, "They are great, great guys, more like my family than anything," he smiled.

The wind blew strongly… then suddenly, Kimberly heard, "Look out!" she turned around, seeing a biker coming straight for her but before she knew it, she was pushed out of the way and the biker waved, "Sorry!" he drove passed by the brunette girl who curled a piece of hair out of her face, watching the biker ride away and looked toward Kimberly who was on the ground with a hand behind her head, it wasn't her hand but the stranger who had saved her and her eyes opened, seeing Tommy, "You are always saving me," she said softly, "Isn't that my job?" he came back with a smile and Kimberly smiled, "I guess it is," Tommy helped her up, while the brunette girl came up, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'll be fine," said Kimberly, hand behind her head as Tommy stood by her just in case.

"I'm glad you are, you took one nasty fall," said the girl, "Yeah," she smiled. Tommy looked at the two before looking at Kimberly, "Kim, I would like you to meet my sister, Amber. Amber, this is Kimberly," he introduced.

Amber's eyes widen, "Oh my goodness, you are THE Kimberly? He has told me so much about you," she shook Kim's hand, "Really?" Kimberly asked with a smile, that had brightened her day since all of these weeks, he was actually helping Amber get settled into the school, it relieved her. A lot.

Amber nodded as Tommy made a nervous sound, "Yeah, Twenty-Four/Seven! He talks about you, Kimberly this. Kimberly that." She said with a wide smile, "We need to get going," Tommy said, "Hey, could you go to the Juice Bar? Kim and I will be right behind you," he asked and Amber nodded, "Sure," she walked off.

Kimberly looked at Tommy, "She's your sister? I didn't know you had any brothers or sisters," "Yeah, I do. It's along story," Tommy said softly, raising his hand before putting it back down. She looked down, smiling nervously, walking away, "Well... I kind of thought the wrong thing.." she turned back around, looking at Tommy who looked shocked and quickly put his hands up, waving them a bit, "No, no. I wasn't doing that, never Kim." He walked up to her, touching her cheek, "I would never do that," "I know, I just... with all the secretiveness and being late for classes..." she said softly, sounding pretty mad at herself.

"Don't be upset at yourself, Kim, I can understand why you thought that," he explained, before they looked into each other's eyes, having been so happy with each other for the passed year that it was nearly impossible to separate the two, it was like a childhood's fairytale love story. Undeniable, unbreakable, just wonderful, fantastic, amazing love and more.

"I'm still sorry," Kimberly said, looking into his eyes, standing up on her tippy toes and then stood back down like she usually does when she's nervous, "It's okay," Tommy said with a smile and they leaned in, kissing softly.

Kimberly slowly broke it, touching his cheek, "Lets go," "Yeah, Amber is probably already there, waiting for us," Tommy said, looking to the side and crouched down, picking up Kim's backpack handing it to her and she took it, putting it back over her shoulder, "Thank you," "Anytime," he said softly and they walked to the Juice Bar.


	2. Introduction: Part II

Author's Note: This is the second part of Introduction(the name of the chapter) and I hope you enjoy because I put A LOT of effort into this chapter and story. And also, reply to reviews will be posted at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

Power Rangers and it's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver, This Story (C) Me

Please review when done! I'm eagered to know what you think.

* * *

Amber had arrived in the Juice Bar before Tommy and Kimberly, standing in front of the bar, holding her backpack over her shoulder, looking around with her eyes, smiling, liking how it looked. Some kids were doing karate; others were either eating or playing arcade games. Having had a lot of issues at her old school, she hoped that moving into a different school and being near Tommy would help, like many others have said and encouraged the transfer.

Adam was sitting on a chair, it was reversed around, arms on top of the chair, while Billy was sitting normally in his, looking at his friend that was right beside him, "I wonder what has been going on with Tommy these past few weeks," Adam wondered.

Billy looked at Adam, "I don't know, maybe a science project or something, or other," he said with a shrug, "I don't know, Billy, if it were, do you think he would of asked you for help?" asked Adam, kind of confused and wondered a lot about this whole thing. "I don't know, I guess we'll find out soon enough, huh?" he asked and Adam nodded, looking around a bit, "Yeah," his eyes looked back at Billy.

Amber was standing there until she turned seeing Tommy walk in with Kimberly, "Hey Tom," she said softly, smiling while he said, "Hey," he rubbed her back seeing her face overwhelmed, "It's going to be okay," he hugged her from the side, "Yeah, I know," she replied, "You seem to have a lot on your mind.." he trailed off, letting go of her, looking at her face which seemed troubled, "I'm fine," she promised, always the person to hide her feelings unless it's Tommy, it's the only real time she knows her feelings anymore.

Tommy asked Kimberly to go to the table with the guys, so he could talk to Amber who only smiled, "I'm fine, Tommy," "No, you're not," Tommy replied, worried and concerned about his sister, "Come on, tell me," he held her hands and her head was down, "I don't want to talk about this here, I want to talk about it later, let's just have fun," she looked up into his eyes with a smile, not really wanting to talk about it then and there, specially when they were supposed to be having fun, "Please?" she gripped his hands, and he nodded, "Alright," he held her close for a brief moment before letting her go, walking over to the guys with her.

"Hey guys," Tommy said, smiling while Adam stood up, holding their hand out to each other giving their usual greeting as Amber stood there, "Nice to see you Tommy, where have you been?" asked Adam, "Yeah, what were you doing at the school?" asked Billy.

"Well, guys," he rubbed his hands together, standing out of the way a bit, showing Amber who stepped up and shrugged her shoulders a bit, waving slightly, "Hello," she said nervously, "This is my sister, Amber. Amber, this is Billy," he gestured to Billy who shook her hand, "Nice to meet you," "You too," she smiled. "And this is Adam," Tommy gestured toward Adam who smiled, "Hey, nice to meet you, Amber," "Thank you, Adam," Amber smiled, shaking his hand and as soon as they did, something seemed to click but they let go of each other's hand and both tried to hide that their seemed like a connection.

Tommy noticed it and kind of smiled at this little fact, everything was already starting to look up for Amber and everything was going to be fine.

Aisha and Rocky walked into the Juice Bar over to them, "Hey guys, who is this?" asked Aisha smiling while Rocky did the usual greeting with Adam and Tommy then Billy who didn't get it down much, "We need to teach you," Rocky stated, while Billy shrugged a bit with a smile and turned to Amber.

"This is Tommy's sister, Amber," Kimberly smiled with excitement, placing her hands on Amber's shoulders who had her arms crossed with a nervous smile, "Hi," she said softly as Rocky shook her hand, "I'm Rocky," "Nice to meet you," she replied. "And I'm Aisha," said the ebony girl who shook Amber's hand, "Nice to meet you," she answered, was very happy for the first time since she got to Angel Grove, everything was starting to look up for herself.

At The Lair of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa

"Look at those Rangers!" said Lord Zedd irritated, "They are so happy and having fun but that won't last for long, I have a plan!" he stared at them who were laughing along with Amber, all were sitting down and having a great time. Amber looking happier than ever she has in a long time as she spent her first happy moment in the passed few weeks with the Rangers, being that they never knew Tommy had a sister, it was interesting to meet her.

"What plan do you have, my husband?" asked Rita who walked up to Zedd, "Something that'll blow up in your face like Ivan Ooze?" "Hush woman!" he looked toward his wife with a growl, "I'm going to need your help on this one," "What?" sounding interested now.

He grinned, "I'm going to kidnap the White Ranger's sister and make her our slave to the darkness!" "Sounds interesting but tell me, how are we going to turn her? That plan ran out ages ago," she asked, "You might have done it before with the others but I have a different plan," he laughed out a hearty evil laugh. Rita didn't understand, but in due course, the plans will come into place. It will. Only hoping that this plan does not go sour like the others did.

* * *

Reviews please. And what does Rita and Zedd have in mind... I wonder..

Dark Yellow Dino: Thanks for the push. I hope you continue to read the story.


	3. Introduction: Part III

Author's Note: This is the third and last part of Introduction. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, I would love to know what you think.

Power Rangers and it's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver, This Story (C) Me

* * *

The Rangers and Amber were sitting down at the table, talking and getting to know each other, "Hey Amber," Billy piped up.

Amber looked toward Billy, "Yes?" she looked at his questioning face, "I know this might be a bit personal to ask but-" "Am I Tommy's biological or adoptive sister?" she finished, Billy looked at her with a confused look of how she could of known and a bit embarrassed, "Yeah," "Don't be embarrassed, Billy, I get that question asked all the time." Amber smiled, "The truth is, I'm an Oliver by blood. But to me, Tommy is my real brother, doesn't matter if he's related or not, he's still my brother, no matter what," she replied, placing her hand on Tommy's other shoulder and her hand on his arm, hugging him sideways from where they sat for a brief moment, Tommy only smiled with a slight chuckle. The others giggled and awed for a moment while Billy only smiled looking at the two.

"Whoa! Look at that, Skull!" pointed the chunky Bulk, walking through the entrance, looking at the seven teenagers sitting at a table, laughing and talking, "A new person!" Skull exclaimed, his counterpart in crime, "Well, I know that," Bulk replied, hitting Skull in the back a bit which caused to stumble forward slightly. The two had been best friends since like forever, most likely kindergarten or pre-school, but it was somewhere when they were young, that much is for certain.

"Hey runts!" said Bulk, "Isn't that table for the two of us?" "Yeah, You got the wrong seat!" said Skull acting tough with Bulk, walking toward the table until they heard a voice, "Look out!" then the Rangers and Amber, letting go of Tommy, turned around, seeing a cake flying in the air and landed onto Bulk and Skull who were now covered in frosting and cake, "Who are they?" Amber asked with a laugh, "That's Bulk and Skull," Billy replied, "They are like the goofs of Angel Grove," Amber nodded a bit having turned around in her seat, staring at the two boys who began to leave the Juice Bar, "They try to be tough, but hmm," Aisha began, "I don't think so," Kimberly finished. They all laughed. This was going to be an interesting High School experience.

At The Command Center

Everything was beeping, flashing and working properly at the Power Rangers Headquarters where currently Zordon and Alpha 5 residing, "Everything is going great in Angel Grove, Zordon," said Alpha who was pushing buttons, "That's great, Alpha," Zordon replied, then suddenly the alarm went off, "Oh no! I think I spoke too soon!" Alpha raised his hands in panic before pushing buttons again, "A swarm of putties are attacking Angel Grove!" "Alert the Rangers," Zordon commanded, "Aye Zordon!" he pushed buttons.

At the Juice Bar

The Rangers communicators went off, and Amber was right there, "What was that?" she asked, looking at Tommy who was put on the spot, he never lied to Amber, never until now, "It's just an alert, we got somewhere we need to be," Tommy slowly said with urgency, "How long will you be?" she asked, figuring that she couldn't go by the look on all their faces, "I don't know," he replied honestly, she nodded, "Alright, go to where you have to be," she smiled slightly, "Go." She touched his shoulder, "You taught me that you have to keep your word on somewhere you must be," he nodded, looking at them, "Lets go, guys," they all nodded and told Amber that they'll be back as soon as possible. She watched them leave with a sigh and sat down, looking around the place with her eyes.

In The Streets

People were squirming and running around, as the Putties tried to take someone's purse, "Hiyaw!" came a voice, down-kicking the Puttie from up in the air causing it to let go of the woman's purse, "Are you okay?" said the White Ranger, helping the woman up, "I'm fine, thank you so much!" she said franticly, "No problem! Now get someplace safe!" he told her and she ran.

The Rangers stood there altogether, looking at the Putties as they moved in the usual way that they do, "I wonder why they sent Putties into the city randomly," Rocky wondered out loud, "They must be planning something," Billy replied.

At the Juice Bar

Amber was sitting there, and saw a little girl walking out the door without her mother or father or anyone watching her, "Hey!" she yelled, getting up as the child disappeared behind the wall, going out of the door.

In The Streets

The child ran into the streets, and tripped falling forward onto her face, crying while Amber came out, running, grabbing the child before being surrounded by Putties, she continued to hold the little girl close to her frame, standing up, placing her hand on the back of her head, looking around with a calm face, "Hey!" yelled a male voice, kicking the Putties away from Amber, it was the Black Ranger who looked at her, "You better get out of here," he hoped that she didn't notice who he really was, "Who are you?" she asked with a confusion, '_I guess, Tommy didn't tell her yet about the Rangers,_' thought Adam who stood in front of Amber as Puttie jumped out of nowhere, kicking down at him, he held his arms up blocking the kick and grabbed the leg throwing it into a tree, hitting the Z on it's chest, causing it to be destroyed.

The Other Rangers joined up with the Black Ranger, while Amber stood there in awe with the child in her arms who was crying still but getting calm, "What's going on?" she asked them and the White Ranger turned to her, looking at her but Amber will automatically know it was Tommy if he opened his mouth, but Black Ranger looked at Amber, "We are the Power Rangers. We protect the city of Angel Grove from monsters," "Sounds like something from a children's book.." she said softly, "But, I'm glad you were there, thank you," she smiled at the Black Ranger and kissed his helmet, feeling that connection again, just like it was with Adam. Something about him… was familiar.

They could tell that she was feeling something every time she touched or saw Adam, and it was becoming obvious of her feelings, "We need to go!" the Red Ranger said urgently, "R-Right," the Black Ranger replied, looking into Amber's eyes before running off with the others, "Thanks again!" she shouted toward him, watching him run, the wind blowing her hair in front of her face…

"Oh, my baby!" said a frantic yelling woman, running toward Amber who took her daughter from her arms, "She came out here, tripping on the ground and we were surrounded by these strange creatures… then saved by the Power Rangers or something or other." She explained and luckily, the woman believed her and thanked her graciously.

Amber looked to where the Rangers ran, thinking of the connection that she felt with the Black Ranger, it was so familiar, just like the one with Adam. Could he…?

At The Command Center

The Rangers went back to the hideout, "Do you think Rita and Lord Zedd are up to something, Zordon?" asked Billy to the white head in the glass, "I don't know, Billy, they might be. Rangers, keep on your guard," Zordon warned, "There's something dark approaching," "Right," Kimberly said, "We should get back before Amber gets suspicious," Billy said.

They all nodded except for Adam, "Right,"

Adam was concern that she might know, "Don't worry, Adam, I don't think she knows." Tommy placed his hand on his shoulder, "Huh? What?" he asked, trying not to be obvious, "We know you like her, it's so obvious," Aisha teased, while Adam held his hands up, "What- No, no, no," "So, you are saying that my sister isn't good enough for you?" Tommy asked, teasing even more, "No, not at all! She's amazing!" Adam burst before looking at Tommy with a slight blush, which placed his hand on his shoulder, "its okay, Adam. I couldn't think of anyone better," he put on a reassuring smile.

Adam smiled a bit, nodding slightly, "Thanks, Tommy," "Now let's go before she DOES get suspicious," Rocky said.

* * *

Woo... interesting, isn't it? Please leave reviews and I will respond to them in the next chapter.


	4. Questions and The Plan

Author's Note: This is a info chapter that explains somethings to you about Rita and Lord Zedd's plan, but it's not revealed. Replies are at the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Power Rangers and it's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver, This Story (C) Me

* * *

Amber was at the Juice Bar quiet, holding her chin, thinking back to her encounter with the Black Ranger, '_Could he really be Adam? No... He couldn't... could he? Tommy wouldn't lie to me, I'll ask him,_' she thought and as if right on cue, the others came right in and sat down, "Hey, sorry for the long wait," Tommy said, sitting down, "It's okay," Amber smiled, sitting there, leaning forward on her arms. Before long, they were talking and such, she popped in the question, "So, who are the Power Rangers?" she asked softly.

The others looked at each other before Tommy looked at Amber, "Why you ask?" he asked curiously, "I walked outside because a little girl wondered out on her own and was attacked by these grayish things," she explained the best way that she could possible and Tommy explained, "We don't know who they are. All we know is that they protect Angel Grove from monsters," she nodded a bit, "Okay. It sounds like something you would do, Tommy," she complimented and the others looked at each other with smiles on each of their faces while Amber was looking at her brother, "Maybe, someday. I don't know," he shrugged before drinking a bit of his drink while the others were in relief.

After talking for awhile longer, "Well, we better get going, it's getting pretty late," Tommy yawned a bit, stretching, "Yeah, I'm very tired from all the events that happened," she said softly, "Yeah, I'm sorry that I wasn't there, Amber," apologized Tommy, standing up as well as the others, looking very guilty, "It's fine, the Black Ranger saved me and he was kind of.. Charming," she smiled, standing up, placing her hand on Tommy's shoulder.

Adam could feel his cheeks flushing, "Anything wrong, Adam?" asked Aisha with a smirk and he looked at her with a slight glare, "Nothing," the others laughed and Amber looked at Adam with a slight smile, "I'll go get the jeep," said Tommy as he said bye to his friends for the night and went to get the car but before he did that, he gave Kimberly a kiss on the cheek and said, "I love you," "I love you too," Kimberly smiled and he walked out.

Amber stood up, "It was nice to meet you all," she hugged Kimberly, "It was nice to meet you too, Amber," replied Kimberly while Amber hugged Rocky who said, "Sorry for the untimely interruption," "It's quite alright," Aisha embraced Amber, "It was a pleasure," she said softly and Amber smiled, "Right back at cha," "Night Amber," Billy said, smiling as she hugged him, "Night Billy,"

After saying goodnight to them, she went over to Adam, "I'll see you tomorrow?" she said softly, and he nodded, "Y-yeah," he stammered a bit, clearing his throat, they hugged and the connection was enlightened, just like with the Black Ranger. She wondered if it was the connection or she had the same feelings for both then they let go of each other, Amber smiled a bit before walking to the door.

"Night," she waved, walking out as Adam watched in awe.

"Amber and Adam sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Aisha teased, "Hey!" Adam looked at them and they laughed, knowing that Adam and Amber might very well get together if they keep looking at each other the way that they do.

"We know you like her," Kimberly stood there, hands behind her back, leaning a bit forward, teasing, "Yeah," Aisha agreed. Rocky had his arms crossed and Billy had his hands on his hips, "We agree," they said in unison.

"You got Tommy's blessing, you know," Rocky said, and Adam held his hand out and punched it slightly, swinging his arms, "I know but..." "Don't worry, Adam," Kimberly said, placing her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure she feels the same," she smiled while Adam looked at her, "You sure?" "I'm positive," Kimberly reassured.

He smiled, "Thanks guys,"

Billy nodded, "Now let's go home, I'm sure we all could use some sleep," "Yeah," they all agreed, getting their stuff, saying goodnight and walking out of the Juice Bar for the night.

Tommy brought the jeep around; Amber had gotten in, sitting back. As they drove home, it was in complete silence, "Tommy," she spoke up when they arrived at the house.

"Yeah?" he asked, getting out closing the door, "You've known Adam for along time, right?" she asked curiously, closing her door as they walked to the front door.

"Yes, why?" he asked curiously, wondering why she was asking this, standing in front of the door, facing her, holding the keys in his hands, as she stood there, holding her backpack over her shoulder, looking down, "Is he.." she looked up at Tommy, "Is he the Black Ranger?" she blurted out.

Tommy was put on the spot, either lie and keep the secret or tell his sister the truth, "No, he isn't," he replied, and she nodded with a smile, "Alright," she believed Tommy one hundred percent and it pained him to lie but he knew that she understand about secrets and hoped that she wouldn't hate him if she were ever to find out that he lied to her.

"Well, we better get inside," Tommy began, "Big day tomorrow," she nodded, smiling, "Right," he unlocked the door, opening it, letting her in first before letting himself in, closing the door.

At The Lair

Lord Zedd growled, looking at Rita, "When are you going to have it ready!?" "Soon, my dear husband, the Rangers won't know what hit them!" Rita laughed, standing in her room of potions, "Well, hurry up!" Lord Zedd demanded and Rita looked at him, "I will! Don't rush me! Beauty takes work!" she yelled, and he said, "Well, I'm still waiting," she threw a potion bottle at him but he moved to the side, it hit the wall; it was acid, "Hey! You could have killed me!" he yelled, "Only if I were so lucky!" she yelled back. He shook his head, "Just hurry up!" he walked out and she hmphed, going back to her potion.

Lord Zedd walked into his throne room and looked at the planet Earth, "Soon, I shall have my revenge on those pesky Power Rangers! All should go according to plan and if it doesn't… I got a back up," he grinned evilly, before letting out shaky shoulder laughter, watching Amber as she slept in her bed, safe and sound, for now, "Sleep well, my pretty. Soon, you shall be mine!!" he held his hand up then pulled it back, "Ha!"

It seems like Amber's life in Angel Grove just got cut short.

* * *

dguice: Thanks for your review and I'm so glad that you like it. And what did you mean by that statement? lol. I don't know, so.. spare me. -sweatdrops- Please let me know what you think and everyone else, please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Unexpected

Author's Note: This is more like a tease chapter and I hope you enjoy this. I've been writing it for I don't know how many hours. The next chapter, I promise you, will have more of an explanation of why she asked Tommy if Adam was the Black Ranger and why she left her original school. I hope you enjoy. And by the way, this is the SAME chapter that got deleted but it's still good. I happen to actually like it and I'm glad that I didn't totally erase it. It gets more down with the romance.

Power Rangers and it's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver, This Story (C) Me

* * *

It was the first day of Angel Grove High School and Amber was walking down the halls with Tommy beside her, a nervous wreck, everyone was in class except for them, "I'm scared, Tommy," she said softly, holding her hands.

Tommy turned her around by her shoulders, looking into her eyes, "Keep calm and stay focused, it's like Martial Arts. It'll be okay in the end," he promised with a smile, "What would I do without a brother like you?" she asked softly, smiling, "I don't know, let's never find out," he nodded as she did as well, "Let's go," he said softly as they walked into the classroom.

During their first class, Adam was staring at Amber the whole time but she didn't notice this time, her mind was focused on her schoolwork, writing stuff down from the board onto her notebook, he began to do the same.

At The Lair

Lord Zedd was laughing, "This is just peachy... The Black Ranger is in love with the White Ranger's sister, this is so epic," he grinned, cooking up a plan inside his brain, watching Adam and Amber from his lair.

Rita was almost done with the potion, making sure that her move wasn't going to blow up the whole lair, she looked like that she was concentrating very hard, like the wrong move could destroy everything, "Those pesky Power Rangers won't know what hit them," she laughed.

Goldar walked in, "My Queen!" he exclaimed, seeing Rita who got startled and almost dropped an ingredient, "Get out of here, you worthless bag!" she took her staff and sent a bolt at him, lightening his butt up and he yelled, "Ahhh! Yes, Yes, My Queen!" he ran out, holding his behind.

She hmphed and put her staff down, going back to finishing the potion.

At Angel Grove High School

Most of the day, Amber was beside Tommy but when they were walking, he had to go to the restroom and she stood outside waiting where Adam was staring at her from across the hall, seeing how beautiful and amazing she was.

"Hey," said a voice from the side and Amber looked toward where it had come from, seeing Bulk and Skull. "Hello," she said softly, holding her books close to her chest.

Bulk put his arm against the wall, leaning toward her face, "So, You are Tommy Oliver's sister, huh?" he asked, trying to sound threatening, "Y-yes," she stammered, getting scared, "Ah, so you are the great Tommy Oliver's sister, eh?" Skull asked, while Bulk looked toward him, "I just asked her that," he looked at Skull who tilted his head, looking at Amber, "Yeah, so?" "You are an idiot," Bulk said, "Is there a problem here?" asked a familiar voice from behind Bulk and Skull who turned around, seeing Adam who wasn't pleased, "N-no problem at all. Come on, Skull," he pulled on Skull's jacket who stumbled, walking backwards as he was pulled away from Adam and Amber.

Adam looked at Amber after making sure Bulk and Skull were gone, "Don't mind them, they try to be tough and scary but they aren't," he reassured her and she laughed a bit, "I can see that. Thanks," she touched his shoulder and kissed his cheek, before they looked into each other's eyes, standing there together.

That's when Tommy came out, "Hey," he then felt stupid when he realized that he interrupted a moment between Adam and Amber who pulled back from each other, looking at Tommy, "Hey," they both said in unison, looking guilty.

At The Command Center

"Zordon, Putties and a brand new monster is attacking Angel Grove!" yelled Alpha 5, looking franticly through the viewing Globe, "Summon the Rangers!" Zordon exclaimed, "Aye Zordon!" Alpha 5 exclaimed, running toward the buttons on the controls, pushing them.

At Angel Grove High School

Tommy was walking with Adam and Amber to another class when their communicators went off, "Somewhere you got to be?" Amber piped up, looking at Tommy and Adam who looked at each other, "Guys, If you don't want to tell me what it is, I completely understand but just don't lie to me, okay?" she asked softly.

Tommy looked at her and was about to say something but the communicators went off again, "Go," she smiled in reassurance, "I'll be fine. Besides if there is anyone like those two," she pointed at Bulk and Skull; Bulk was picking his nose while Skull was looking inside his nose with a mirror, "I don't think I'll have much trouble," Tommy laughed a bit and nodded, "Alright, get to class, I'll see you later," "I'll say you six went on an emergency," Amber smiled, while Tommy looked confused, "S-" she pointed behind him where the others were waiting.

Amber turned around, walking away, still oblivious to the fact that all six of them are Power Rangers. After she was gone, Tommy looked at them, then around to see if anyone was there, Bulk and Skull had left for class and no one was in the halls, "Alright, ready?" Tommy asked and the others nodded, "Ninja Power Now!" they transformed into their Ninja Forms and rushed to where the monster was. Luckily, no one saw their transformation.

At The Park

The monster looked like a tree of sorts with vines all around it, looking as the Rangers showed up, "Why, isn't it the Rangers?" it asked, laughing, "This is going to be one sweet victory!" the putties appeared around the monster who told them, "Attack!" it yelled. The Putties began to attack the Power Rangers and they fought them, destroying some putties before the rest disappeared, "Seems like your pals decide to leave packin'! We'll make you do the same!" said the White Ninja.

"Ready guys?" they all nodded, "It's Morphin'-" the monster attacked them sending them onto their backs, laughing, "Not yet!" one of the vines came out, slashing at the White Ninja who back flipped, dodging the attack, "Got to do better than that," he dodged-rolled as the vine came at him again, "Morphin' Time! White Ranger Power!" he transformed into his White Ranger form, "Let's go!" and the other Rangers transformed as well, in their stances, "Let's take this beast!" yelled the Black Ranger and the others nodded, "Right! Heeyaw!"

At Angel Grove High School

Amber was doing her schoolwork, they only had one more class and it was already over, she was sitting outside doing her homework until she heard an explosion and fighting. She looked toward Tommy's Jeep, it was still there and her eyes furrowed in confusion before getting up, placing her stuff in her backpack, and going to the Park where she hears the noises.

At The Park

The monster had attacked the Rangers with it's vines, whipping them at the Rangers who were tangled in them, feeling their energy being drained, and that's where Amber saw the Rangers in trouble, "Hey!" she yelled, holding her fists up, looking at the monster who laughed, "Look! Is this a new Ranger?" "No, It's a person who is going to kick your forest behind!" she yelled, running toward it, "Ahhh!" she kicked it in the head but it grabbed her with all it's vines, draining her energy, "Ah.. my energy.." she fell limp as the White Ranger stumbled onto their knees, "Am-Amber.." his eyes widen as the other Rangers stumbled to their knees, all except for the Black Ranger who stood up, "Blade Blaster!" said he, shooting his blaster at the monster who ahhed, letting go of Amber and he ran toward her, jumping up in the air and caught her in his arms, "Take her out of here!" yelled the White Ranger and the Black Ranger nodded, running with Amber in his arms.

The White Ranger and the others weakened the monster who retreated, "Where's Adam?" asked Aisha, "I don't know but he's with Amber," said Kimberly and all of them demorphed, looking at Tommy who seemed disappointed in himself, "Tommy.." said Kimberly softly, placing her hand on his shoulder and he looked down, "I hope she's okay," "I'm sure she's fine," Kimberly said gently and they all nodded, "I'm sure she is, Tommy," Billy agreed, "Yeah, she may be a Ranger yet," Aisha said with a smile as the others giggled and Tommy smiled, "Perhaps one day," they all nodded with smiles on their faces, "Let's go, I'm pretty sure Adam and Amber will show up soon," Kimberly said, "But I think, I'm going to…" Tommy trailed off, "Come on, Tommy, she'll be fine," Aisha reassured.

After a moment or so, Tommy nodded, "Yeah, you're right," "Now, let's go, school is probably already over with," Rocky stated and the others nodded, walking toward the school together.

At The Command Center

The Black Ranger was at the center where he had Amber on the cold table in that secret room of the Command Center, looking at her as she slowly woke up, "Where am… I?" she asked softly, sitting up, seeing no one in the room before looking to the side, seeing the Black Ninja there, "Black… Ranger?" she guessed and he nodded, not saying anything.

"What's wrong? Can't speak anymore?" she asked in confusion.

The Black Ninja was afraid since they were spending time together then she would recognize his voice, but said slowly, "I can," "Are you the one who saved and brought me here?" she asked, not at all afraid, but didn't know who he was.

Since she didn't recognize, the Black Ninja walked forward to her, "Yes," he answered, "You took quite a fall," he continued, "I needed to make sure that you were alright," he explained. She smiled, "Thank you, Black Ranger," "You're welcome," he nodded and she walked up to him, getting closer, and held him, eyes closed, feeling the same connection as before, Adam feeling it too, and they looked into each other's eyes.

She reached up, "Wait..." he said softly, causing her to stop for a second before continuing and she pulled down the mask, revealing the lower part of his face before leaning in, holding his face, eyes closed as they kissed gently.

Alpha 5 walked in, seeing it as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him hold her closer to his frame, and the robot quickly turned, walking out, not wanting to disturb the moment thinking it would be rude to do so.

As they slowly broke the kiss, Amber looked into the Black Ninja's eyes, "You... remind me of someone," she said softly, but when he was about to speak, she placed his hand over his mouth, "Don't. I don't want to hear lies, if you can't tell me who you are. Then, I'll respect that but don't lie to me," she said gently and he was standing there for a long quiet moment, "Okay," he agreed.

"I got to get back," she said softly, fixing his mask back up for him, "I'll take you," he replied and she nodded, "Alright," "Hold on," he said to her and she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Close your eyes," she did as told and he used his communicator to teleport them to the side of the school and she let go of him, "Thank you again, Black Ranger," she said softly before he nodded, backing up, touching the communicator underneath his ninja uniform and teleported that way Amber wouldn't see it, not knowing what this meant for his relationship with her as Adam...

* * *

dguice: Thank you and I hoped you liked this one as well. Please review, I would love to hear what you think.

hewhoreaps: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it keeps you interested for more.


	6. Revealed

Author's Note: This is more of a climax/cliffhanger chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Power Rangers & it's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver & This Story (C) Me

* * *

After the Black Ninja had teleported away, Amber was walking back to the jeep where she saw Tommy and the others around it, "Hey," she said softly, holding her hand up in a silent wave while Tommy rushed over to her, "Amber, what happened to you?" he asked in a worried tone, playing the stupid card while she explained, and his eyes widen, "You know you shouldn't go into danger like that," he exclaimed with concern, "I know but they needed help and I wasn't going to standby and allow them to be destroyed. I mean, what would have you done?" she was getting upset in a way, before he could say anything, "Besides, where were you? The jeep was STILL here when I came out!" she yelled, "You know what? Forget it," she held her hands up before he could grab her, she walked off taking her backpack, "I'm walking," she began to walk to the park.

Tommy was standing there, "Wait, Amber!" he yelled, running toward her, turning her around, her eyes looked into his, "This was suppose to be better than my other High School and a better experience but it seems like I was wrong," she ran off.

Tommy just let her run off, knowing that she needed some time alone, before looking at the guys who had sorry looks on their faces and Adam still didn't come back yet, "At least, we got Adam's stuff," said Billy, "Yeah," Kimberly said, "Let's go, guys," said Tommy, upset with himself walking toward his jeep but he couldn't tell her. It was Rangers code of honor.

At The Park

Amber was standing there in the middle of the park, throwing down the backpack and yelled, crying, kicking her backpack away. She lost it on Tommy because she didn't know what to do anymore… her feelings for Adam and the Black Ranger are the same, love is never the same, and she understood why Tommy kept his secret, that's why she never snapped at him until then, but she knew that he wasn't doing anything wrong. It just... was too much. Somehow, she knew in her heart that Tommy Oliver, her brother, had lied about the Black Ranger and Adam being connected but she kept denying it, and it was tearing her apart, not knowing the truth when Tommy always does tell her the truth.

Adam teleported to a empty location in the park and when he heard crying, he began walking into that direction where he saw Amber, sitting against a tree, holding her head, as he crouched down, "Amber…" he said softly, worried and concerned, as she looked up into his eyes, same colored-looking eyes as the Black Ranger/Ninja's, "I thought this was going to be better than my old high school," she sniffled, "No betrayals, No lies, No backstabbing.." she said softly, "But.. It's not," she looked down.

Adam slowly touched the back of her head and that's when he sat down as she leaned her head onto his chest, the embrace, the touch, the connection… all it was so familiar and she felt so safe in Adam's arms, just like in the Black Ranger's.

At The Lair

Lord Zedd wasn't mad at the vine monster; it was all part of his plan to drive the White Ranger's sister away from him. He was watching Adam and Amber then he switched views to Tommy and the other Rangers, at first, he saw Tommy down but Kimberly and the others cheered him up, because they all knew that Amber loved him very much. He laughed, "Vinerals!" he yelled to the vine/tree monster who walked forward, "Yes master?" he chimed, "Go to Angel Grove Park, now!" he yelled and the monster nodded, "Yes boss!" he began to go.

At The Park

After a bit, Amber calmed down in Adam's arms as he rubbed her back, "Adam…" she whispered in a soft tone, eyes closed before they looked up into his eyes, "Yeah?" he asked gently, "Don't lie to me," she said softly, "I will never," he promised, locked into that moment with her as they leaned forward and kissed each other passionately, enlightening the connection, revealing it as clear as day to her.

Vinerals appeared in front of them, "Hello!" he chimed as Adam and Amber looked at the monster, breaking the kiss, "Run," he said softly, "I'm not leaving you here!" exclaimed Amber, looking into Adam's eyes as they stood up together, then he held her shoulders, "Please…" his eyes were begging, "I know you are the Black Ranger, Adam! Your eyes gave it away, Tommy gave it away! The kiss gave it a way! I KNOW!" she yelled, holding his elbows, eyes pleading for him to let her stay before he could give her a straight answer, they got whipped away from each other.

Amber was knocked out against another tree and Adam was still conscious, looking at her before growling, looking at the monster, and standing up, "It's Morphin' Time! Black Ranger Power!" he transformed, got into his stance, "Heeyaw!" he yelled, kicking the monster in the head before using his blade blaster to attack it.

At The Command Center

"Adam is in trouble! Hi-yi-yi!" yelled Alpha 5, "Alert the other Rangers, that Adam and Amber are in trouble," said Zordon.

At the Juice Bar

Tommy was standing in the hall of the restrooms with Kimberly, "Amber has always lived a rough life in the other High School. I hate that… that I didn't do more, that I didn't be more careful with what I said," he said gently, feeling like it was his entire fault.

Kimberly touched his shoulder, "It's not your fault, Tommy. It seemed that she had more than just that on her mind since I saw her for the first time." She said softly.

Tommy looked at her, "I know but I just can't bare seeing her like this. It bothers me," he looked away, tapping the wall softly with the side of his fist, "Also... she deserves better than that. But I'm prevented from telling her by the Rangers: Code of Honor," he said slowly as Kimberly was about to open her mouth, the communicators went off, "Go ahead, Zordon," said Tommy's soft voice into his communicator, holding his arm, "Rangers, Adam is at the Park, fighting the Vinerals monster and Amber was knocked out by it, you better hurry," the communicators cut off as Tommy's eyes widen, "Get the guys," he said and ran off, "Tommy!" Kimberly yelled before going to get the rest of them and told them what was going on, and then they all nodded, leaving the Juice Bar.

At The Park

Adam was knocked down by the monster, scooting away, holding his arm, "Good-bye, Black Ranger!" it yelled, as Adam closed his eyes, "Hiyaw!" came a voice as it kicked the monster back, it was the White Ranger, "Tommy!" yelled Adam as he stood up, "Where's Amber?" he asked immediately, "She's over there," he nodded toward where she was and Tommy rushed to her side, looking down over her, "Amber…" he said softly, touching her face while she didn't budge. It was like… like, she was dead.

Tommy went into a pure blind rage, slashing and kicking the monster while Adam kneeled next to Amber who groaned, "…Tommy…" she whispered in her unconscious.

The other Rangers arrived, "Adam, are you alright?" asked the Yellow Ranger, and he nodded, "I'm fine," "What about Amber?" asked the Pink one, "She's fine, but Tommy isn't," they all looked toward Tommy, "You stay here," said the Red Ranger as they went to fight the Vinerals monster.

* * *

dguice: Hot water, you say? I say Tommy got really in deep hot water. lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think.  
hewhoreaps: Yeah, she pretty much figured it out, as you can tell. I hope you enjoyed it, too.  
smiley smiles 202: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it.


	7. Revealed: Part II

Author's Note: This is another climax/cliffhanger chapter but it gets deep into the feelings, I suppose in a way. I hope you enjoy.

Power Rangers & it's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver & This Story (C) Me

* * *

After countless tries to weaken the Vinerals monster, The Rangers fell to their knees, demorphed by the cause of the damage, Tommy was breathing heavily, holding his arm, "No…" he said in defeat while Lord Zedd appeared out of nowhere, "Hello Rangers!" he laughed, "Lord Zedd?" Aisha exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" asked Kimberly while Lord Zedd laughed, "I came for my prize!" he shot Adam a way from Amber with a thunder bolt from his staff and he was demorphed, sent next to Tommy.

Tommy made sure that he was alright, "Are you okay?" he asked very concerned, "I'm fine," he groaned. They all looked up, seeing Lord Zedd holding Amber in his arms, "Amber!" yelled the Rangers in unison.

Lord Zedd was laughing, "Good-bye Rangers!" he disappeared, along with the Vinerals monster.

Tommy's eyes widen, "NO! AMBER!!!" he screamed with all his might and tried to stay calm, "We'll get her back, Tommy," Kimberly assured, stumbling next to Tommy who was extremely upset, feeling his heart sink when he let his sister fall directly into danger when he promised that he wouldn't ever let that happen…

At The Command Center

The Rangers had teleported to the center and Zordon gave his apologies to Tommy, "How are we going to get her back?" he asked immediately, "Rangers, you will have to teleport inside of the fortress, that's our only hope. Billy, can you start making a portal? It's the only way to get inside," he explained and Billy nodded, "I'll get right on it," he began to push buttons on the controls, "This'll take a few hours," Billy said then looked at Tommy who was worried, then looked at Kimberly who pulled her boyfriend to the side, talking to him, "Come on, Tommy.. You know that we will get her back." She rubbed his back and he nodded, "I know, but… I still feel so awful. I hope, she knows that I care," he leaned against a control panel and held his hands, looking down as Kimberly smiled, "I'm sure she does,"

As for Adam, he was standing there, thinking about Amber and can't get her out of his head, remembering their last moment… Last? He hoped not.

Aisha then had a question and looked up at Zordon, "But why would they want her anyway, Zordon?" she asked, "I don't know, Aisha, but whatever the intentions may be, it's not good," he answered.

At The Lair

It was a dark area where Amber was, it had mist on the floor, surrounding her feet and her arms were in chains, eyes opened slowly, seeing nothing but a dark room before seeing Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa walk in, "Well done, my husband," she congratulated.

Lord Zedd was being rubbed on his face by Rita and Amber looked at them with a disgusted face, "Jeez, get a room," she groaned.

They looked at her with a grin, "She has a big mouth," Rita observed, "Much like yours," Lord Zedd said and Rita hit him in the chest while Amber chuckled a bit, before looking about with her eyes, "Why am I here?" she asked, very calm about this whole kidnapping-ordeal.

Lord Zedd looked at Amber, "Do you know who the Rangers are?" he asked with a grin, "If I did, I wouldn't tell you," her eyes narrowed, "We already know your boyfriend is," Rita replied, "We know all their identities. And now, we will show you," she looked at Zedd who showed her through a mirror much like Adam was shown regret by Goldar, but it revealed the Rangers.

Her eyes widen, "Tommy a-and Aisha… and Kimberly and… Rocky, Billy!" she exclaimed, not angry at all that her brother kept the secret, it was a hard burden to bare and she felt awful for yelling at him earlier that day.

They thought their plan was going to work but Amber looked at the two, "They will come for me and when they do, I hope I'm there to see your behinds whooped!" she struggled against the chains then Rita put her staff to her neck, "Be quiet, that's not all we have for you," she grinned and the Vinerals monster came in, looking at Amber then he wrapped his vines around her, draining her energy and making her weak, if it stayed there too long, she would die.

Amber's eyes kept opened, "They wi-will come, you'll s-see,"

Lord Zedd touched her neck, the energy drain not effecting him, "Tommy will return to the dark side and we'll have you to thank," he grinned while she looked confused, "T-the dark s-side?" she asked, getting hard to keep awake and Rita explained it.

Amber smiled, "That's my Tommy, always fighting…" she whispered, eyes closed now.

"That's enough for now, Vinerals," said Lord Zedd and the monster detached itself from Amber's body, before walking out with Rita since he wanted to be alone with Amber.

He shocked her with his staff, "Ahhh!" she yelled in pain while he grinned, "Perfect,"

At The Command Center

Two hours have gone by, but Billy needed one more to open the portal.

The alert went off and Zordon said, "There's something coming through the viewing globe," they all looked seeing Amber hanging from chains as Lord Zedd looked straight at them, "Hello Rangers, As you can see I got Amber here," he grinned.

Tommy's eyes widen, seeing how bad Amber looked, the shock bolt from Lord Zedd's staff caused her clothes to look like they have been torn a little, "Am-Amber.." he slowly said as Kimberly placed her hand on his shoulder.

Lord Zedd grinned, "Now, listen carefully, I will give her back if the White Ranger joins the dark side again!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"T-Tommy… d-don't d-do it…" came Amber's soft voice as it cracked slightly. How did she know?

He looked at her, "Shut up, you worthless bag of wits!" he shot another electric bolt at her and she screamed wholeheartedly as the others watched in horror and helplessness, "Oh and another thing, she knows all of your identities," the plan kind of back fired on Zedd because he wanted her to hate Tommy, not love him more for what he does.

Tommy looked at it, "Leave her alone!" he yelled at the viewing globe but had a pretty good idea that Lord Zedd couldn't hear, "I-We got to get to her," Adam said standing there, his own heartbreaking, feeling like that he could of protect her better and that it was his fault.

Aisha, Rocky, Billy and Kimberly were feeling pretty horrible about Amber, just as much as Tommy and Adam were.

"Come to the lair when you have accepted defeat," he cut it off.

Tommy growled, "No!" he almost grabbed the viewing globe but Kimberly stopped him and he looked down, punching above the controls, having that angry evil look in his eyes, '_What have I done? My own sister kidnapped by Lord Zedd! When I get my hands you…_' he didn't know what to do except go to the fortress and get her back.

* * *

hewhoreaps: Yeah.. I wasn't exactly going down that route as you thought. xD I hope I didn't disappoint. and I wanted Amber to meet Zordon but I don't know how I'm going to fit that in, as I said to smiley smiles 202, parts of these chapters will be possibly re-written when it's done. I don't think it can get better than it already is, but some parts to me just need adjusting.

smiley smiles 202: Thank you and I'm glad you are enjoying it. Although, I think it could use a few touch ups and re-writings here and there, which I might do in the future but it'll do for now.

dguice: Thank you very much. I'm glad you still like it and I hope you still do after this chapter.


	8. The Rescue

Author's Note: This is a chapter that'll leave you guessing and wondering. And I hope you enjoy.

Power Rangers & it's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver & This Story (C) Me

* * *

"Rangers, you must work together to save Amber. Then and only then, will you get her out," Zordon explained. Billy had finally finished making the preparations and was ready to open the portal when the Rangers were.

Tommy nodded, "We know, Zordon," he said softly, looking up at him, "Then go, and may the power protect you," he said in a strong authoritive voice.

Adam looked toward Tommy, "Ready?" he asked while he nodded in reply and looked at the others who nodded, "Let's do it! It's Morphin' Time!" yelled Tommy and they morphed into their respective Ranger counterparts.

The Blue Ranger walked over to the controls and pushed a few buttons, causing the portal to open, "Let's go," Tommy said, "But be careful," "Right!" they nodded and all of them stepped through.

At The Lair

Amber was hanging from the chains, groaning out in pain from her energy being zapped away from her and was now, literally hanging from the chains, eyes closed, "Where are they…" she whispered in such a weakened voice.

Rita was outside of the room, looking at Goldar, "Give this to Amber and make sure she drinks it," she ordered, "And make no mistakes!" Goldar held it in his hands, "Y-yes, My Queen!" he walked inside with it in his hands and put it to Amber's lips to drink.

"Hold it right there, Goldar!" came the White Ranger's voice with the other Rangers surrounding him, and Goldar got startled, dropping it, causing it to spill and break on the floor, "P-Power Rangers!" he yelled and ran out like a fradey cat.

The White Ranger rushed up to Amber, holding her face, "Amber, are you alright?" he asked concerned and she looked into his visor, "I am now… Tommy," she whispered as Adam took his axe and slashed the chains causing her to fall into Tommy's arms that held her close to his chest, cradling her as putties surrounded them, "Oh no, now what?" he asked, unsure of what to do next.

"Tommy, look the portal is open!" Billy yelled, "Good, let's go!" he yelled and all the Power Rangers jumped through the portal, it shut off as soon as the putties tried to follow.

Lord Zedd came in, yelling, "YOU FOOLS! YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!" he growled but behind the wall, Rita was grinning pretty evilly…

At The Command Center

All The Rangers and Amber made it back safely, "Rangers, you made it!" Alpha 5 exclaimed in a happy tone.

Tommy held his sister in his arms, looking down at her, "Will she be alright, Zordon?" he asked worriedly, "Yes, she will be fine," he answered.

Amber's eyes opened, placing her hand on his chest, "Tommy…" she whispered in a tired tone, and looked seeing the other Rangers, "Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Kimberly… Adam," she smiled when her eyes fell on Adam, "Charming," he held his head, "Oh no," the others were laughing as well as Tommy, "Can you stand?" he asked, beginning to stand her up.

"I don't know, I think so.." she slowly stood up and walked a bit before looking around, then her eyes fell on Zordon, "Who…" "I'm Zordon, welcome to the Command Center, Amber," he said softly, "And I'm Alpha 5," came the red robot up to her and she smiled, looking at him, "Nice to meet you, Alpha," and she looked up at Zordon, "and Zordon,"

At The Lair

"Look at them and their pitiful little band of misqueeks!" yelled Lord Zedd who was really angry, destroying some of his own putties.

"Aww, my dear husband," Rita said softly, touching his chest, "You should calm down,"

"Calm down!?" he yelled.

Rita grinned and told him something which caused him to laugh out an insane laughter.

At The Command Center

Amber was getting to know Zordon and he had the Rangers leave for a bit so he could talk to Amber alone, and that caused the Rangers to be suspicious, but when they got called back. Amber was looking at him with a big smile on her face, "What's up?" asked Adam, looking at her, confused smile on his face, "Well…" she lifted up her wrist, "Tada!" she had a communicator just like them, "Zordon, why did you give Amber a communicator?" asked Tommy in confusion.

Amber laughed, "I convinced Zordon to help you keep out of trouble!" she exclaimed as the others were laughing.

Tommy shook his head with a slight smile. But the Rangers had no idea what was coming their way, something that will change their lives… forever.

"Well, we better get going. Another day of school tomorrow," Billy reminded them.

Amber was being hugged by Tommy who let her go to say bye to Kimberly a way from the group as Amber walked up to Adam, "Hey," she said softly as he looked at her, "Hey," he said in a softer tone, looking down, looking like he was ashamed or at fault, "No," she said.

Adam looked at her confused, "No?" "No, it's not your fault that I was kidnapped. I wanted to help, it was my fault, please don't blame yourself," she touched his shoulder as he turned his face away, "It is…" "No," she touched his cheek, turning his face to hers, "It's not," she said softly, before he leaned in and they kissed passionately as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Aisha looked toward them, "Someone needs to get them a room," the others laughed as the two broke the kiss, both blushing then looked at each other, giggling to themselves.

* * *

dguice: Thank you for the idea. It was perfect. And I hope you enjoyed it.

hewhoreaps: I know you expected a big rescue type hard thing but there are reasons why she escaped so easily. hehe


	9. The Kiss Of Death: Part I

Author's Note: This is part of the ending, yes, I am ending it very soon but I have reasons why it'll end so soon and the way it does, PLEASE PLEASE keep reading to find out!

Power Rangers & it's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver & This Story (C) Me

* * *

The Rangers were at the Juice Bar after a long hard day at school but Adam and Amber weren't there, "Hey, has anyone seen Adam and Amber?" Aisha asked in a wondering tone, Kimberly looked around, "I don't see them…" "I don't know," Tommy replied, after coming from the Juice Bar, "I'm sure they are fine,"

At The Park

Adam was practicing some moves and Amber was watching, they decided to have a training session before heading over to the Juice Bar with the rest of the Rangers.

Adam did a flying kick and then spun around, landing in a pose, "That's how you do it," he said then looked at Amber who was scratching her head, "Okay, maybe, we should start off with something easy," he suggested and she nodded, "Yeah," she watched, placing her hand on her hips as he held his fists up, doing a kick then flipped-kicked and Amber nodded, "Yeah, I could do that," she stepped forward as Adam said, "Alright, show me what you got," backing away.

Amber was standing there, holding her fists up in the wrong way, "No, not like that," he said, coming up behind her, fixing her arms and fists making sure they were in the right position. She closed her eyes for a moment before hearing Adam's voice, "That's how you… do it," he trailed off, looking into her eyes and leaned in, kissing her holding her shoulders.

They slowly broke it, "So, it's like this?" she asked and he nodded, "Yeah…" he said softly before smiling at her and backed up then she looked ahead, doing the kick and in the middle of the flip-kick, something happened… she fell right onto her back, holding her head as Adam rushed up, "Amber!" he knelt beside her, seeing how pale she looked compared to a few seconds ago, "… I don't… f-feel… s-so g-good…" he placed his hand underneath her head as her eyes went into her head, her body flashing with Rita's color of light.

Adam held up his communicator, "Zordon! Come in!" he demanded.

"Yes, Adam? What's wrong?" he asked urgently, knowing something was terribly wrong.

"It's Amber. She's not feeling so good, Zordon. She is flashing with an eary light… her whole body," Adam was worried, before remembering that Goldar had a cup held up to Amber's lips and when they got there, it must have been too late.

"Bring her to the Command Center, I'll have Alpha inform the others," Zordon told him and Adam nodded, "Right," he held Amber close to his chest and she groaned in terrible pain, "Don't worry, I'll get you well again," he promised but the promise was empty and he teleported.

At The Lair

Rita was laughing, "Well, well, isn't it fun to see the Black Ranger squirm, my sweet?" she asked to Lord Zedd who was laughing, "Well done, Rita, Well done! Now, the White Ranger's sister has only a few short hours to live! If you can't get them on your side, then kill them!" he exclaimed as they continued to laugh.

At The Command Center

Adam had placed Amber on a cot, looking down at her body as the other Rangers teleported in.

Tommy rushed to Amber's side, "What's going on!?" he asked in fear, holding Amber's hand but it zapped him, and he looked at Adam whose clothes were kind of zapped a bit. It seems that if anyone were to touch her, they will get zapped.

Zordon looked at the Rangers, "Amber drank one of Rita's spells. And this spell…" he trailed off, "Has no cure," Alpha 5 finished, looking down.

Tommy looked at them, "No, there has to be a way," he was shaking, looking at Zordon and the others then Amber and Adam.

Adam was looking at Amber's pale face, "She's dying and there's no way that we can help her…?" he asked in a hollow voice.

Speaking of bad timing, suddenly the alert went off in the Command Center and Alpha looked at the viewing globe, "Vinerals is attacking the city!" he exclaimed.

"G-Go…" came a weakened voice and all the Rangers turned toward where it came from: Amber Oliver, eyes opened pretty weakly to stare at them and give them a smile, "The city needs your help…" "But Amber," Tommy said, "No buts, Tommy… they need you, they need all the Power Rangers," she looked at Adam who had tears formed in his eyes, "All of them," she smiled at Adam who touched her cheek, getting zapped but did not care, and kissed her, she kissed him back unaware of her side effects.

"Adam, come on," Aisha said in a soft yet pleading tone and he looked up at them, letting go of Amber and looked down at her as she smiled, "Go, Blackie.." he smiled back.

Tommy looked down at her, "Amber… I…" he began, "Go," she reassured.

He held her hand, getting zapped a bit before letting go, standing back, "Ready?" they all nodded before shouting, "It's Morphin' Time!" they morphed.

Tommy stared at Amber as did Adam, "Go." She ordered in that soft weakened voice as they put their hands on their belts and teleported.

Amber looked at Zordon, "I need to go to the fortress," she said slowly, "It's the only way," but no matter how she tried to convince Zordon, he wouldn't budge.

At The Park

The Rangers were fighting the Vinerals monster but it was too strong for them and they were de-morphed, holding their sides, "Good-Bye, Rangers!" he yelled, his vines going at them.

"Vinerals!" yelled a female voice and it turned to see Amber standing there, weakly, stumbling toward the monster, "Well, well, isn't it the weak human?" he laughed and soon, she stumbled onto him, "Take me to the Lair, I'm pretty sure Rita and Lord Zedd want me back,"

Tommy yelled, "No! Amber!" he reached his hand out but winced, holding his side.

Adam watched helplessly, "No, Amber, please…" he pleaded as she looked toward them, "I love you guys," she said softly before she was teleported away by Lord Zedd and Rita.

"No!" Tommy was on his knees, "No…" he said softly before looking at the others. She had saved them… but at what cost?

At The Lair

Amber appeared in front of Rita and Lord Zedd, looking at the two, "I've come to make a deal," she interrupted them, "What deal?" Lord Zedd asked, "Leave the Rangers alone and you can have me as what you see fit," they both laughed, "You are dying! That's fit enough for us!" he yelled.

Amber fell to her knees, "Put her in the drain room!" Lord Zedd commanded as Goldar bowed, "Yes, Lord Zedd," he took Amber up by the arm who was yelling, "No! No!" she screamed as she was thrown into the room, laying there on the floor in the middle of the room, the mist covering the floor and it was cold, nothing seemed to happen until electricity came out of nowhere and began to drain her life away, with only her screams as the sound.

At The Command Center

The White Ranger looked at the Blue Ranger, "Hurry up, Billy!" he exclaimed, in a hurry to get the portal to open, "It's only enough for one person to travel through," he looked at Tommy who looked down, his face could not be seen due to the helmet, "I'll go!" Adam yelled, "No," Tommy said in a soft voice, looking at him, placing his hand on his shoulder, "I will," Adam wanted to go so badly but he nodded, deciding it was best if Tommy were to go instead because of his experience was more advanced than he.

"Be careful, Tommy. Amber's communicator is the location where we will send you, be careful and may the Power protect you," Zordon assured and Tommy nodded, standing in front of the portal as it opened, "Be careful, Tommy," Kimberly said in a soft voice and Tommy looked toward her, "I shall," he nodded before jumping through.

* * *

dguice: Thanks for your review and yeah, thanks. Now you know what Rita did. I leave stuff out for a reason, haha

hewhoreaps: Now you know, haha. I don't you or anyone else to be disappointed because of how this story will end, even though, you don't know yet. But, please keep reading and I'll explain why it ends the way it does.

JasonLeeScottFan: Yeah, as you can see, I'm going somewhere bad with this BUT at the end of the story, I will reveal to you and to everyone why it ends the way it does. Remember, I've been PLANNING this story for months and months. hehe

Lord Darth Master: I already responded to you in a PM but I want to make sure that you know I got reasons for the way the story is going and how this story will end. I don't want to say anything more because it will spoil it. Please trust this author, she knows what she's doing.

Same goes to everyone too! Please TRUST me! I'm going somewhere AWESOME with this! And no, the kiss did not cause Amber to get sick. It's called the Kiss of Death because she gets kissed and she is beginning to die, but the kiss didn't cause it.


	10. The Kiss Of Death: Part II

Author's Note: This is part of the ending, yes, I am ending it very soon but I have reasons why it'll end so soon and the way it does, PLEASE PLEASE keep reading to find out!

Power Rangers & it's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver & This Story (C) Me

* * *

When Tommy arrived, he was in the drain room, mist everywhere and Amber was being drained, "Amber!" he yelled, seeing her laying there in the middle, running toward her but by now, the energy drainer had taken most of her life energy to move or breathe or even make a sound, but she was still alive but barely.

"Hello, White Ranger!" yelled the Vinerals monster who ran up to Tommy and they began to fight, "Get out of my way!" he kicked the Vinerals monster in the gut but it laughed, "That tickled!" it whipped Tommy away.

The Vinerals monster was fighting Tommy for a long time, it slashed, it whipped, it did everything it could think of but Tommy didn't de-morph but on one more attack from it and he will be…

White Ranger fell on his knees, holding his chest, "Good-bye, White Ranger!" yelled Vinerals as it raised it's vine but when he tried to do something, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" said a voice and he turned around, seeing Amber standing there weakly.

The room was his domain and since Tommy distracted Vinerals for a little while, she was able to get some energy in her body and recover slightly but she was still weak and dying. She pulled on the vine, which caused him to be pulled into the center and yelled out, "Ahhh!!!" it fell to it's knees, yelling in pain as the electricity cut off and the monster was still strong but the Rangers could defeat it now and it looked at them, "I will destroy Angel Grove! Without the White Ranger, the Rangers can't fight!" he laughed and disappeared.

Amber stepped forward to it before turning around, seeing Tommy on his feet, holding his side, "Amber, come on, we need to get out of here," he said softly and she walked up to Tommy before seeing the portal closing, it could only fit one person and Tommy noticed it, "Amber, you go, I can find another way out," he reassured, "There's no other way," she said softly.

They realized in that moment that someone was going to be left behind…

* * *

Stayed tuned for the next and probably last chapter.


	11. The Sacrifice

Author's Note: This is the last chapter. Read and let me know what you think in your review, please.

Power Rangers & it's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver & This Story (C) Me

* * *

Amber Oliver was standing there, still dying slowly bit by bit, but had enough strength to stand and Tommy Oliver was standing there, a bit hurt from the Vinerals monster, both of them staring at each other in silence.

"Angel Grove needs the White Ranger," Amber spoke up, standing there, being serious.

Tommy looked at Amber, stepping forward then slashed his hand to the side, "I know but I won't leave you behind, there has to be another way!" he held his hand out.

Amber walked up to Tommy, "You have always been so brave," she placed his hands on his shoulders, "And always wanted to protect me," she smiled a bit, "But it's time for something new," she said softly.

Tommy placed his hands on hers that were on his shoulder, "No, I'll get you out of here," he promised, but she shook her head, tears forming, "That's one promise that even you can't keep," she said gently.

Tommy shook his head, not wanting this to happen, he wanted to save her, he had to save her, "No! I-" before he could say anything else, Amber kicked him in the gut and he hunched over then she pushed him into the portal and it shut directly behind him and in front of her.

Amber stood there, watching the spot where the portal had disappeared, "Good-bye," her voice was soft.

In The City

The Rangers were fighting the Vinerals monster and once it went down, Lord Zedd made it grow and the Rangers called their zords, fighting the monster but couldn't finish it off without the White Ranger.

At The Command Center

The portal shut as soon as Tommy fell onto his stomach in front of Alpha 5 and Zordon, "Zordon! We need to get Amber!" he stood up, looking at him.

Zordon looked at Tommy, "We'll get her, Tommy, but right now, you have to help the other Rangers," he said urgently.

Tommy looked through the viewing globe before sighing, knowing Amber and Zordon were right, but does this mean… he must choose? His sister or his friends and the city? It seems so.

"Tommy…" said a weak voice from the communicator.

Tommy's head shot down, looking at it, "Amber!?" he exclaimed, placing his index finger to his helmet.

The voice came, "Yes, it's me… Go help your friends… please… I'll still be here when you get back," she promised.

Tommy finally caved and went along with it; "Alright!" he went to help his friends.

In The City

"Where's Tommy!? We need him!" yelled Rocky, holding onto the controls.

"Did somebody say my name!?" came Tommy's voice in their helmets.

The Rangers were excited and exclaimed, "Let's go," they combined their zords together and looked at the Vinerals monster.

Vinerals slashed at them with its vines but the zord took flight and slashed down at it with their zord sword, it took a bit but they finally destroyed the monster after along time.

They all were excited and jumping up down, "We did it!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Amber, did you hear that!?" Tommy exclaimed.

"Y-yes… I-I… di-did…" said her weak happy voice.

The others, including Adam looked at Tommy, "Back to the Command Center," Tommy said as they all got out of the zords and they went back to their normal places as they teleported back.

At The Command Center

When they got back, Billy tried to open another portal but he couldn't.

Tommy's eyes widen, out of morph, "What do you mean you can't!?" he exclaimed in an upset tone.

Billy looked sadly at Tommy; "I'm sorry…" he looked down.

Adam was growing upset by the minute, but he had a face of sadness unlike Tommy who was pacing and holding his head. The others were saddened and unsure of what to do…

"Amber…" Adam said softly into his communicator.

"Yes…?" her voice was fading.

Adam whispered into it, "I love you…" he said softly, tears were forming.

Tommy looked at Adam, "No... Don't you dare say Good-bye!" he held Adam's collar, "We'll get her back!" he was trying to fight the tears but was failing as they begin to form.

"There's nothing we can do, Tommy. Even if… we get her back…" Adam looked into his eyes, "At least, we get to say Good-bye!" he pushed Tommy off.

Amber could hear all the commotion, "He-He's right..." she said out of Tommy's communicator, then out of everyone's.

"Zordon, Alpha, Billy, Rocky, Kimberly, Aisha, and Adam… thank you for becoming my friends and being there for me when I needed someone. Thank you for accepting me for who I was and not as Tommy's little sister. Just, I owe you guys' big thanks for the bottom of my heart. And Adam, thank you for loving me and being with me… I'm sure you'll find someone better than I," she stopped, coughing and wheezing through the communicator.

Everyone was crying and Adam said into the communicator, "There's no one as good as you,"

She coughed, "Th-thank you… but get married and have kids. I want you happy,"

Adam sniffled, "I'm happy when I'm with you, no one could make me happier."

Amber wheezed, losing it.

"Amber, we shall never forget your bravery and what you meant to us," Zordon said, wishing he could do more but there wasn't any.

"Th-thank you, Z-Zord-don," she whispered.

Kimberly looked at everyone, "I think, I speak for everyone here when I say, we'll surely miss you Amber and you would have made a good Ranger," she cried in her hands.

"Thank you, Kimmy…" she whispered, losing the signal.

Tommy wasn't in tears but they were still forming, "What-what am I going to tell Mom and Dad?" he asked with a sniffle into the communicator.

"T-tell them… I died feeling no pain and it was quick and that I love them very much," she coughed, wheezing, static beginning to come in, "A-and Tommy, keep being a Power Ranger and k-keep figh-fighting," she said slowly as the communicator cut out.

A tear rolled down Tommy's cheek, "I will," he promised before holding Kimberly close to him as she cried and he did as well.

The others were crying too, even Adam who held his face, "I need time alone, I just..." he shook his head, stopping in mid-sentence and teleported out.

"Adam," Aisha began to walk forward, but Zordon said, "Let him go, Aisha… Let him be. We are all suffering from this loss," and Aisha nodded slowly as Rocky placed his hand on her shoulder.

Amber made the ultimate sacrifice for everyone, no, the universe. She wanted the Rangers to keep fighting and keep going, even Tommy, and that was her final request.

* * *

dguice: I can't answer that question but I do hope you enjoyed this story. Read what I said to hewhoreaps.

hewhoreaps: I do hope you enjoyed this story. Do you think I should place another chapter before ending for the... sequel? XD You didn't think I was going to leave it like that did you?

To All: What do you think? Think I should write one more before the sequel? But don't know if I will but I'll like to know what you think. You won't know anything in the sequel until it's posted because ye know, I just LOVE surprising people. So, this is 1 of 2. This is only the first part. I have been planning this story for a long time and I don't plan on disappointing any viewers. ^_~


	12. The End Or Is It?

Author's Note: This is the last chapter that you are going to get this story, haha. It sets up the sequel.

Power Rangers & it's characters (C) Saban/Disney  
Amber Oliver & This Story (C) Me  
Hybernation Egg (C) Kingdom Hearts/Disney/Pixar

* * *

The news of Amber Oliver's death spread quickly around Angel Grove but the ones who took the death quite hard were the Rangers and Tommy & Amber's parents. The rest didn't know her since she was pretty new to Angel Grove and the school. Her death was a shocking blow to them all, specially their parents.

When Tommy told their parents about Amber's death, they immediately broke down in tears and he did his best to comfort them, but he feels that her death will always be his fault no matter what the Rangers or anyone else said it _was _his fault. His parents were so caught up in their grief that Tommy was the one who had to plan the Funeral but the grave will be empty since Amber's body was either in the palace of Lord Zedd and Rita or they threw it away like it was trash… he didn't know and he didn't want to think about what they did with her lifeless body.

Zordon was also grieving for the Rangers loss, wishing he could have prevented from this happening but even his powers have its limits.

Alpha 5 was doing his job as usual but even though as a robot, he was saddened by the loss as well, wishing there was more him and Zordon could have done.

Aisha was grieving but not as much as Tommy was or Adam, but she was still hurt and saddened, wishing that she could of done more to save Amber from such a horrible death, nonetheless by the hands of Rita Repulsa.

Rocky was upset about the death and their loss, wishing to get rid of Rita and Lord Zedd once and for all, but he didn't know how.

Billy was more than upset. He was the computer whiz, the genius even, and he could not open another portal? He was so angry at himself and wanted to do more, but there was nothing he could have done but he still feels like there was something that he could have done, to prevent this terrible disaster from happening.

Kimberly was still upset over this death of Amber's, and wished like many of the other Rangers that there was more they could of done, more to save her, more to get her back and more to cure her of the potion that had been put into her system. But… there was nothing any of them could have done to save Amber Oliver; it was already a decided fate and fate dealt with her by placing death upon her.

As for, Adam Park...

He was so upset than any of them, he was more upset like Tommy but he was so filled with anger and rage, but as he sat there as Amber's grave, looking at the tombstone:

_Amber Oliver_

_Wonderful sister, friend and lover_

_1979-1995_

Tommy had the tombstone have lover on it since Adam and Amber weren't married, but they loved each other very much and he did that for them both, thinking it would honor Amber's memory.

Adam's fingers traced the word lover and he wept as the others were lined up behind him, "She knew you loved her, Adam..." said Tommy's voice from behind, kneeling beside Adam, in a black suit, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Adam looked down, "I know she did and I know she loved me just the same," he acknowledged.

The others nodded in unison, "She knew we loved her," said Aisha, "She knew how much she meant to us," said Kimberly, "Of course she did and she is looking down upon us, wanting us to live out our life," Billy added, "She probably wishes that we wouldn't cry, but she is happy and in a better place now where there is no pain," Rocky said.

Tommy nodded, "They're right and she'll want us to continue our job as Power Rangers," he said with a nod, '_Even though, I will always feel this guilt for her death…I will make up for it by protecting others like she would want me to,' _he added in his mind.

Adam nodded, looking up, "You're right," he stood up with Tommy and looked at them, "Thanks guys," he sniffled, wiping the tears off his cheek, feeling somewhat the same guilt as Tommy. She was with him for crap sakes and he couldn't have saved her? He will always feel the guilt same as Tommy.

Their communicators beeped, "Rangers, I'm sorry to disturb you in your moment of grief, but we got trouble in Angel Grove," said Zordon with urgency, like usual.

Tommy looked at the others who nodded in seriousness, "Ready guys?" "Let's do it," Kimberly nodded.

Adam smiled, "After all, Amber will want us to kick their butts!" he yelled as the others raised their fists, "Yeah!"

And they all ran to the scene where another one of Lord Zedd and Rita's monsters were attacking the city. They stopped in front of it, "Well! Well! Isn't it the Power Rangers!? Ready to be powered out!?"

"I'm afraid you are the one who will be powered out!" yelled Adam and the others got into their stance, "For Amber, guys! Make this fight count!" Tommy yelled as they nodded.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

But somewhere in a deep part of a cave, in some place, was a hibernation formed egg, buttons on the side and a heart beep sort of echoed through out the cavern, it was big enough to hold someone inside, particularly… a human.

* * *

smiley smiles 202: How do you know? ^_~

whoreaps: Hope you liked it.

JasonLeeScottFan: This is the last chapter for sure because it sets up the sequel.

dguice: Hehe, yes, I do have something up my sleeve. hehe

To All: If you have me on Author Alert, you'll be alerted once the new story has been posted. Thank you for reading The Untold Story! Stay tuned for the Sequel!


End file.
